stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Aschen
The Aschen (emphasis on the second syllable) are a human race who use biological weapons to defeat their enemies, often by stealth. Overview The Aschen are an advanced human society that have developed technology centuries ahead of Earth. They are not explorers, and are hesitant to travel outside their own Confederation. However, they are quite interested in increasing their knowledge about the rest of the galaxy. Aschen personality is quite different when compared to those of the Tau'ri, and most other encountered human civilizations. They have little to no personality, or even emotions in general; they lack a sense of humor and can appear quite arrogant. This has led Colonel Jack O'Neill to call the Aschen a race of "accountants". The Aschen compensate for these faults with their extreme intelligence and practicality. Because of this practicality, the Aschen tend to think on a long-term basis, sometimes planning centuries ahead. As a result, the Aschen are renowned for their patience. Also, they are very perceptive, and can recognize problems long before they present themselves as such. Note: Aschen fashion consists predominantly of identical grey uniform-like tunics. These uniforms are of varying shades of grey, which appears to denote rank, role or status in Aschen society. They are also sensitive to loud sounds, such as gun shots. The Aschen home planet, Aschen Prime, was presumed destroyed in 2001 by a black hole. History The ancestors of the Aschen may have been kidnapped from Earth millennia ago by the Goa'uld to work as slaves, as most human races in the Milky Way. There has never been any direct evidence or reference to this stated during their appearances, but the inclusion of the Aschen homeworld's address on the cartouche on Abydos, containing every Stargate address known to the Goa'uld, would make this extremely likely. Also, the Stargate on Aschen Prime, a planet known to Stargate Command as P4C-970, was found buried, like the one found on Earth and several other worlds, suggesting a successful uprising against the Goa'uld which either killed them all or drove them from the planet, or as with Earth, the Goa'uld could have simply abandoned the planet. Subsequently, the Aschen rediscovered the Stargate. No Dial Home Device was ever recovered, and without the device to compensate for stellar drift, the Aschen could only use the Stargate to travel to their closest worlds. This situation was comparable to how the Tau'ri could only dial to Abydos and the planet Ernest Littlefield became trapped on Helios in 1945 before they discovered the Abydos cartouche. The Aschen were able to adapt the Stargate for their own benefits, and eventually used it to travel and trade between the members of their Confederation, mostly composed of nearby planets. By the Tau'ri year 2001, the Aschen had developed their own technologically advanced society. Aschen technology had advanced to a point where it had surpassed that of the Goa'uld, much like the Tollan. Contact with Earth In the year 2001, SG-1 made contact with the Volians when the team discovered their homeworld. The native Volians, members of the Aschen Confederation, subsequently introduced SG-1 to the Aschen.The Aschen, interested in increasing their knowledge about the galaxy, were quite eager to start negotiations with the Tau'ri. Stargate Command was offered advanced Aschen technology and assistance in Earth's battle against the Goa'uld in exchange for information about the Stargate system. Negotiations between the United States of America and the Aschen were subsequently initiated, sending diplomats to Volia. The Aschen had ulterior motives. Like in the alternate timeline, it was their intention to slowly sterilize Earth's population and transform the planet into yet another farming world. During the first stages of these negotiations, the Aschen, who had no Iris to protect their Stargate, and were therefore extremely vulnerable, were hesitant to share the address of their homeworld with Earth. Because no one at the SGC knew the identity of the inhabitants of P4C-970, or had the address to the Aschen homeworld, they didn't immediately make the connection between the advanced people and the mysterious note they had received a year earlier. When they deduced that P4C-970 was one of four worlds close enough to the Volian gate to avoid the problem of stellar drift, the SGC suspected the Aschen as being the race they had been warned of, and began sending teams and probes in search for confirmation. The United States government, on the other hand, had high hopes for these negotiations and subsequently prevented the SGC from continuing their search. The Aschen's intentions were eventually uncovered when members of SG-1 unearthed the remains of what used to be a thriving urban civilization on the Volian world, learning that the Aschen's Anti-aging vaccine had the effect of sterilizing the entire population, after which they were nearly wiped out. Unable to completely prove this, Major Samantha Carter was sent to trick them into revealing it. As part of the planned treaty, the Aschen were given several gate addresses as a gesture of good faith. The deal fell through when Earth discovered their treachery. Since SG-1 had already been suspicious, the aforementioned addresses were all apparently dangerous locations ("first one being a black hole and all. They get progressively darker from there."). Stargate Renaissance Soon... Aschen Confederation The Aschen are the leaders of their own Confederation of planets, mainly located in close proximity to the Aschen homeworld. Most of these planets are primitive farm worlds and have very few Aschen living on them. Crops from these planets are transported back to their homeworld via the Stargate to meet the Aschen populace's requirements. The Confederation seems to be a collection of races that the Aschen have conquered, or are in the process of gradually conquering. The Aschen usually invite newly-discovered worlds into their Confederation by sharing their advanced technology with them, only to gradually 'thin out' most of the population and use the member world for their own purposes. Earth almost became a member of this Confederation before uncovering the true plans the Aschen had with the planet. Volians One of the members of the Aschen Confederation were the Volians. When discovered by Stargate Command, the Volian civilization consisted only of a scattering of a few thousand people who farm their rural planet, Volia, for themselves and the Aschen Confederation. Their language was related to Ancient Celtic, suggesting they lived in ancient Britain on Earth before being abducted by the Goa'uld. The Aschen had assisted the Volians in collapsing a Gas giant in their solar system into a Star, doubling the growing season on the planet. Originally the Volians were a peaceful and productive society who had reached a level of technology comparable to Earth's early twentieth century. The entire species was struck by a deadly plague and the Aschen, known to the Volians as the newcomers, provided a cure for the entire population. It also caused the vast majority of the population to become sterile. The Volians tried to fight back, but were abruptly silenced. The Aschen eventually covered the urban areas for farming and made certain no Volian remembered the truth about his or her people's history. Today, the few remaining Volians are ignorant of what the Aschen had done to their people, some Volians are even raised by Aschen families, brainwashing them into forgetting the past and providing maintenance to the farm land. Category:Races